onepiecegrandendeavorfandomcom-20200213-history
Chiba Akagawa
Chiba Akagawa, who is also known as "Barricade Overload Akagawa" is the captain of the Barricade Pirates and a former Shichibukai. He is the main antagonist of the Barricade Pirates Arc. Appearance Akagawa is an extremely large and tall man, appearing to be extremely fat, even without the use of his Devil Fruit. He wears a white shirt with stains, that barely fits him, as well as blue jeans, that don't fit him to the point of the button and zipper undone. He has light brown hair that covers his ears, as well as three lines from his fat under his chin. Personality Akagawa is overconfident as well as disrespectful and impolite, showing no sign of respect towards anyone, as well as not knowing his place, believing he could still beat Shizuka, even after he had clearly beaten him. He also shows to be extremely disrespectful even towards his crew, as well as his higher-ups. Relationships Crews Barricade Pirates Akagawa shows to not care about anyone in his crew, the only reason having them is for them to help him conquer islands as well as do his bidding. He also shows to be extremely disrespectful even towards his crew, as well as his higher-ups. Allies World Government For formerly being known as the strongest pirate in the East Blue, Akagawa was sent an invitation to be a Shichibukai. As a Shichibukai, Akagawa was allied with the World Government, although his title was stripped after he was defeated by Laval Shizuka, and was found out to have attempted to take over a village in the East Blue. Enemies Laval Shizuka After being defeated by the crew, Akagawa formed a high level of hatred for the Eternal Flame Pirates, although he especially hates Laval Shizuka, the captain for defeating him, as well as stating his opinion on his body type. Abilities and Powers Akagawa is extremely powerful and was formerly known to be the strongest pirate in the East Blue. For his power, he was asked to be a member of the Shichibukai. Furthermore, Akagawa was the very first person to make Shizuka try hard to fight in a battle. Physical Abilities Although Akagawa isn't very physically strong, he is capable of crushing large objects as if he were as strong as characters such as Laval Zandro, this trait only enhanced when he uses his Devil Fruit power, increasing his weight force capabilities. Devil Fruit Akagawa has eaten the Shibō Shibō no Mi, giving him the ability to expand his fat, allowing him to give himself a mass of fatal potential. He can expand his fat to the point of the fat protecting him as if it was a shield, the fat being able to protect him sharp objects such as knives, swords, and arrows, as well as flames, proven when Shizuka tried to attack him with his Devil Fruit power. Haki Akagawa was shwon to have the capability of using Busoshoku Haki, as he was able to physically hit Laval Shizuka, despite him having a Logia-type power. He is one of the first people to have physically hit Shizuka after him eating his Mera Mera no Mi. History Past At some point, prior to him first being seen by Laval Shizuka, Akagawa gained the title as the strongest pirate in the East Blue, as well as received an invitation to become a Shichibukai. He also at some point found the Shibō Shibō no Mi, as well as learned to use Busoshoku Haki. East Blue Saga Barricade Pirates Arc Laval Shizuka Akagawa was sailing along the seas of the East Blue, deciding to take a break from the much stronger seas of the other three blues. He thought to take an island he saw in the distance, thinking he could use more land. The Barricade Pirates would go to the village, killing the civilians, as well as stealing valuable items. This continued until Akagawa noticed a large blast of fire coming from the location of his crew, forcing him to check out the flames, although, very slowly. He eventually saw a young man, as well as an older man, and two woman. The man asked if he was the man who led the crew raiding the village, to which he answered honestly. The man said his name to be Laval Shizuka, a uprising pirate that Akagawa had heard about. He shot his signature attack Blazing Flare at him, Akagawa using his Devil Power of the Shibō Shibō no Mi to protect him. He gave an explanation of his power then went on to battle. He swat him, imbuing his hand with Haki, hitting him. The five clearly didn't know of Haki, as Shizuka didn't dodge, getting hit, causing him to be knocked out. The older man told the others to run away, as they did. He then shot multiple arrows at him, the arrows not doing anything. Akagawa then recognized him as Laval Zandro and remembered that Shizuka's crew was the Eternal Flame Pirates. Zandro, realizing his arrows were useless, then ran to another part of the island, that of which Akagawa followed. Akagawa followed Zandro into a part of the island without anyone in the location. Zandro began to fire more arrows, although they were to no avail. Akagawa eventually caught up, and then tried to slap Zandro to the ground like Shizuka, although Zandro proved to be much stronger, as he was able to hold it up, standing. He then stated coming to the unoccupied area of the island was his mistake. Akagawa then felt a sensation of heat on his back, getting his attention off his back. He saw Shizuka who stated without any buildings or civilization in the area, he could now go all out. Zandro ran back to the village, telling Shizuka to beat Akagawa, to that of which he answered that he would beat the hell out of the obese monster. Shizuka then stated how even though he was able to hit him, he would still beat Akagawa, a statement Akagawa decided to prove wrong. Shizuka used many of his fire-based attacks which were now shown to cause Akagawa pain, although he stated Shizuka would have to do better. At this point, Shizuka appeared to be hurt, sweating, and near-beaten. He then summoned flames around him, covering a large area, which then formed into a large ball around him. Akagwa realized his fat might possibly not be able to protect him, causing him to use his ultimate Devil Fruit technique, Barricade Overload, turning him into a much larger man, a size which caused Shizuka to say he had to kill it with fire. Shizuka then used his own ultimate attack Super Flame: Infernal Nova. The fire attack appeared to hold up against Akagawa's fat, although it eventually burned through, hitting Akagawa, making Shizuka the winner of the fight. As Shizuka started to walk away, Akagawa stated he could beat him, although clearly beaten, Shizuka's response being a Blazing Flare to the other side of the island, causing Akagawa to go unconscious. Marines eventually came to the island where Akagawa was still knocked out and found out of his actions. His actions were then reported to the World Government. Due to his potential usefulness to them, the World Government gave Akagawa another chance to be a Shichibukai. He then decided to make it his goal to capture Laval Shizuka. Category:Shichibukai Category:Male Characters Category:Pirate Captains Category:Barricade Pirates Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Users Category:Busoshoku Haki Users